


Cuddle Piles

by Rmbz



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: and a slight bit of Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmbz/pseuds/Rmbz
Summary: Who in the BatFamily is the best pillow?: Dick Grayson of course.





	Cuddle Piles

After a stressful week of heroing, Dick had decided to spend some time meditating to relieve his tension. He sat down cross legged in the middle of the floor and closed his eyes. Slowly he let his brain empty until it contained only happy memories of his parents, Bruce, Alfred, and his brothers.  
When Tim finished the work he was doing, in the batcave, he decided to go watch some TV to unwind. However when he reached the living room he froze in shock. There in the middle of the floor was Dick! But for once he wasn’t bouncing around, he was sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor still as stone. Suddenly feeling the wave of fatigue he had been fighting against all day (that was what he got for pulling three all-nighters in a row), he sat down heavily on the floor next to Dick. Dropping his head to Dicks shoulder, he decided that he could close his eyes for just a few seconds before going up to bed. He quickly fell into a deep slumber.  
It was late afternoon when Jason made his way over to the manor, he was coming by to give Bruce the research he had done on the arthurian legends (his newest foe was strangely obsessed with them). When he couldn’t find Bruce he decided to just wait for him to get home. When he reached the living room he saw Tim and Dick seemingly fast asleep. Remembering when he used to fall asleep on Dick before he died, he decided that he could do it just one last time (at least until Bruce got home) and they would be none the wiser. He plopped down on Dick’s other side, rested his head on Dick’s, and slowly drifted off.  
When Damian had finally finished the dreadfully dull homework he had to do, he wandered downstairs for a snack. As he passed by the living room he stopped, Drake had stolen HIS spot at Dick’s side. Forgetting all about the snack, he stalked over and pushed Tim out of the spot before settling into it himself, glaring at Tim, who had awoken when he hit the floor, and taking a minute to stick his tongue out at him. Tim made a grumbling sound, crawled around to Dick’s front, and settled his head in Dick’s lap, before going back to sleep. Damian decided he’d better stay there to make sure Drake didn’t get any more funny ideas, and slowly he too fell asleep.  
When Dick finished his meditation, he slowly allowed his awareness to come back to him. He opened his eyes, to find his three brothers all asleep on him. As he ran his fingers through Tim’s hair, he heard the front door open. When Bruce walked into the room and opened his mouth as if to say something, Dick held his finger up to his lips and Bruce nodded and left. Smiling down at his brothers, Dick allowed himself to join them in the land of dreams. When Bruce came back it was to his sons all peacefully asleep together. He turned off the light and went to get some work done, smiling the whole way.


End file.
